<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Bedmates by SGALOVER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515142">Unlikely Bedmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER'>SGALOVER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, M/M, Not really sure why I wrote this but it makes me giggle, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Silly and Sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier follows Geralt on a monster hunt and gets caught.  He's never been so happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Angel Dust, Jaskier/Angel Dust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may or may not have more of this written up.  Just remember not to take it too seriously ;)<br/>Chapters will keep coming as long as I have inspiration.  Not sure how many there will be, hence the seemingly completed status.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was growly.  Nothing new, Jaskier can admit that easily.  But this was a certain kind of growly.  Not the sort that came from annoyance or exhaustion.  No, this was ‘danger is near’ growly.  What made this supremely odd was their current location.  The middle of a rather decently sized village.  They had been here already for two days.  And out of the blue Geralt had suddenly grown snappy and overprotective.  Yet the Witcher hadn't insisted they leave or gone looking around town alone.  Eventually, just after dusk that same night, Jaskier lost his patience and asked, “What kind of monster dwells in this town?”</p><p>	Geralt stiffens for a moment before relaxing and eating stew off his spoon, “Not sure.  Can’t really tell it’s a monster either.” his hand drifted up to his Medallion, a meaningful look on his stern face</p><p>	Jaskier sucked in a quick breath.  He’d traveled with Geralt for long enough to know the Medallion detected a number of nasty things.  Sometimes a bit too late for Jaskier’s taste, “Any odd odors or sounds?  Maybe overhear anything interesting?”</p><p>	Geralt’s face screwed up a little as he took his next bite of dinner, “There are a lot of arguments.  Mostly about missing…<em>property</em>.”</p><p>	“Oh, that’s an impicating tone.” Jaskier raises an eyebrow</p><p>	Geralt sighed and put down his spoon, obviously catching on that this was a conversation that Jaskier was determined to have, “Fishtech.” Geralt says in a low murmur so that only Jaskier can hear, “Cannabis, tobacco, wine, vodka, and one woman said…” Jaskier swore that look was a mix between smug and embarrassed, “...her personal pleasure was taken from her side table.”</p><p>	Jaskier coughed on his own laughter.  After he managed to calm down enough to speak he asked, “So you overheard a bunch of people complaining about losing their vices?  How do you know it’s connected to your Medallion?”</p><p>	Geralt growled lowly in his throat, “The smells.  Magic, sulfur, lust, a few other unsavory things.  And my Medallion only started vibrating late last night, which is when all the theft happened.”</p><p>	“Something managed to take all of that in one night without getting caught!?” Jaskier was genuinely amazed</p><p>	“Hm.”</p><p>	“And you have no idea what it could be?” Geralt avoided eye contact for a moment, “Really?  Not even a clue?”</p><p>	“I’d say it was a vampire but no one was killed.  Can’t be a Mage, the Magic is different...darker.” Geralt was getting growly again.  </p><p>	“Dark, yet no death or permanent damage?”</p><p>	“Hm.’</p><p>	“I see the confusion.” Jaskier thought for a moment, “So..lay a.trap?”</p><p>	“Identification first, then trap.” Geralt agreed, “I have a bottle of pepper vodka in my bag.  I’ll leave it out tonight somewhere and wait to see if I get a bite.” Jaskier opened his mouth to ask where when Geralt said, “You stay here and play.”</p><p>	“Seriously?!” Jaskier half cried in dismay, “This could be something truly unique.  A once in a lifetime monster!”</p><p>	“It probably isn't.  But if it is you can’t be there to distract me.” Geralt said in that tone that indicated the conversation was closed.  Jaskier would let him think that for now.</p><p>--------------------------BREAK-----------------------------------</p><p>	Geralt must have picked a very out of the way place in the village.  Jaskier had been wandering around for an hour and had yet to spy either Geralt or a randomly placed bottle of booze that would indicate his nearby presence.  Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.</p><p>	“Get off me ya creep!” a high pitched and oddly accented voice said gruffly from an alley to Jaskier’s left, “I said no!” Jaskier followed the voice, his right hand drifting to the middle of his back where he kept a dagger under his chemise.  Just before he reached the origin of the protest there was a muffled scream and a thud.  Jaskier hurried and turned the final corner only to freeze.  A rather large man lay on the ground in a growing puddle of blood that flowed from his slashed open throat.  His face was contorted in horror forever.  Jaskier guessed that had something to do with the cloaked figure that brandished a bloody knife and stood over the still warm corpse.  Then the figure spoke in the same voice as the call for help, “I told ya to get off.  Why didn't ya just listen?” the voice sounds resigned and annoyed</p><p>	Jaskier wonders what happened here.  Obviously something unsavory, given the previous context.  But there could be a million different situations that led to this final moment.  Before Jaskier could decide what to do next the cloaked figure turned and stiffened.  Jaskier was amazed at how well the cloak hid the figure.  It was impossible to tell sex or defining shape.  No facial view with such a low hood.  The only real identifier were the odd heeled boots peeking out of the cloak three inches from the ground.  Jaskier brought both his hands up, fingers spread wide, “I saw nothing.  Just on my way back to the Inn.”</p><p>	“Hmm.” the hood nodded slightly, as if the figure was looking Jaskier over.  He got the distinct impression it was less about determining if Jaskier was a threat and more about sizing him up to eat.  It sent shivers down the Bard’s spine, “You got a room?”</p><p>“I...yes?” Jaskier shifted, feeling unsure about the question</p><p>“Wanna share?” The figure stepped forward a few steps, halving the distance between them gracefully, “I promise you won’t regret it.”</p><p>	“Is that what you said to him?” Jaskier asked as he used one hand to point behind the person</p><p>	“That guy touched without permission.” The voice said, turning slightly darker for a moment before returning to it’s previous teasing tone, “You’re way sexier than that fat sack of crap.” a bit of white hair, almost looking like fluffy fur, slipped out of the end of the hood, ‘I’ll suck your brain out through your cock sugar.”</p><p>	Jaskier felt his breath leave his chest.  How was any rational man supposed to refuse an offer like that?</p><p>	The trip back to the Inn passes in a blur.  Sooner than Jaskier thought possible his room door was being slammed and locked.  He’s pushed roughly onto the bed, landing messily.  His eyes fix on the figure, anticipation creeping up his spine.  He had no idea who or what was under that cloak.  But Jaskier somehow knew it wouldn't matter.  Just the sexual energy radiating toward Jaskier was enough to get his cock hard.  Slowly, oh so slowly, a slim hand emerges from the black fabric.  It’s covered in some sort of tight pink glove, fingers coming to almost perfect tips.  This hand is followed by another...then another...and another!  Once all four hands hold the cloak it’s slowly pulled open and dropped.  Jaskier’s jaw goes with it.  It truly is a one of a kind experience.  The being before him is like nothing Jaskier has ever heard of.  Tall, slim, and covered head to toe in white and pink fur.  The frame is clothed oddly, wearing what appeared to be a modified dress of some sort.  The hem has been drawn up far above the knee to the point where it’s almost useless.  The layers of the sleeves have been removed roughly, the edges left to tatter in an oddly fashionable way.  The sides of the garment have had more secure holes cut up and down the side of the torso.  Through one pair of parallel holes pops a second set of arms.  The neckline plunged down over some sort of furred swell in the chest that highly resemble a woman’s breasts.  A pair of pinkish red irises gaze out at Jaskier from opposing pools of white and black.  A flash of sharp teeth and something shiny as the being smirks and says, “So, we good pal?  Or are ya gonna scream like a little pussy?”</p><p>	Jaskier can’t hold in his snort at the unapologetic use of vulgar language, “My dear, why would I ever do that?  You are the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen.  I simply must know everything about you.” his own smile grows sensual.  Driven by his partner’s blunt words from the alley he says, “Starting with what those lips feel like around my cock.”</p><p>	The thing lets out a truly wicked laugh of glee, the grin turning more genuine, “That’s the spirit!  Now, off with the pants music man.”</p><p>	“Just one last request.” the thing pauses in its approach to the bed, one brow raised, “What should I call you?’</p><p>	“Angel Dust.”</p><p>	“Jaskier.”</p><p>--------------------------------BreaK--------------------------------</p><p>	Geralt was pissed.  He had been out all night staring at a bottle on a bench and gotten absolutely nowhere.  At least Jaskier had listened for once and stayed at the Inn.  Definitely for the best seeing as the Thing, whatever it was, seemed to have taken it’s first life last night.  And from the wounds Geralt had been allowed to view by a reluctant healer the creature had used a knife.  A knife!  Nothing made sense anymore.  As Geralt entered the Inn he froze, letting the door slowly close behind him as he tried to determine how old the scent clinging to the room was.  With a rush of panic Geralt bolted for the stairs.  His heart hammered faster as the scent of the creature only got stronger.  His Medallion was vibrating like crazy.  Geralt burst into Jaskier’s room without hesitation, sword drawn and ready to strike.  What happened next was a lot of screaming, a pillow being thrown at Geralt’s face, and the wicked laughter of whatever had been in bed with a naked Jasker.</p><p>	“Get the fuck out Geralt!” Jaskier snapped once he had managed to get Geralt to lower his sword.  He was struggling to wiggle into a pair of small clothes to cover his dignity.</p><p>	“Why does he have to leave?” the Thing asked, it’s lithe body stretching and taking a seductive pose on the bed, “I’d love to see what the two of ya look like together.  And then together with me.’ the black colored eye winked as the mouth widened enough to show sharp teeth, one of which seemed to be made of gold</p><p>	“Angel, please, you aren't helping.” Jaskier sounded frustrated</p><p>	“Wasn't trying to.” the Thing, Angel apparently, shrugged it’s shoulders before using it’s extra set of arms to reach for the dress that lay on the floor.  Given the lack of any other unfamiliar clothing in the room it must be what he wore.  From the few scraps of fabric he withdrew a small leather pouch.  The being shook the bag in their direction, “You boys want some powder?  It’s not as good as my usual stuff but it’ll do until I can get home.”</p><p>	“Powder?” Jaskier blinked and then winced, “Ah, you mean Fishtech I assume.  I’m going to have to pass on that one.”</p><p>	“Your loss buttercup.” Angel reached in with one oddly spiked nail and scooped out a large bit of powder with it.  He disposed of it expertly up his nose, eyes fluttering slightly.  The process repeated with the other nostril.</p><p>	“What are you?” Geralt growled, his grip tightening on his sword</p><p>	“Bored.” Angel said with an eye roll as he stood and stretched, unashamed of his nudity, “So unless this is gonna turn into a threesome I think I’m gonna head out.”</p><p>	“No.” Geralt said darkly, moving to block the door</p><p>	Angel’s look turned seductive, “Change your mind already?  I won’t complain.”</p><p>	“You killed someone.”</p><p>	“Geralt, it’s not like tha…”</p><p>	Jaskier’s attempt to protect his new lay was halted by Angel saying, “Yeah, I killed him.  So what?  He was just some creepy rapist who was trying to attack me at random.  Maybe he could see past my awesome disguise?” a hand from the lower set of arms flipped the oddly styled fur on his head, “Either way, he got what he had coming to him.”</p><p>	“Why did you use a knife?” Geralt asked, eyes fixed on the creature’s teeth</p><p>	It seemed to take Angel a moment to get Geralt’s implication.  He winced, “Ew, gross!  Like I’d want some fat fucker’s nasty blood all over my face!  Besides, I’m no man eater.  At least not like that.  Was never my thing.”</p><p>	“And I suppose all the theft was just for fun?” Geralt asked, wanting to get all the facts before deciding what to do about this being</p><p>	“Well, yeah, and I have no money.  Seeing as how I was stuck here I decided to make the most of it.  Except no Johns to pay the bills this time.  Not for lack of trying.  It’s just anyone who sees me screams and runs most of the time.  Gotta find something to do while I’m waiting to be rescued from this backward place.”</p><p>	“Johns?” Jaskier asked curiously</p><p>	“People who’ll pay to have sex with all this.” Angel used all of his arms to puff up some of his curvier parts</p><p>	“Ah.” Jasker licked his lips, “Um...does that mean that I…”</p><p>	“Nah sweet cheeks.” this time the white eye winked, “I just liked the cut of your pants.  Plus, I heard ya playing yesterday and liked it.  Talent like that deserves a little reward.”</p><p>	Geralt had been digesting Angel’s defense and came to a conclusion, “You’re from another World.”</p><p>	“Oh, he’s smarter than he looks.  That’s gotta be tough.” Angel reached down and started to pick up his clothing, “But unless you’re smart enough to help me I’m leaving.  Heats a bit heavy around here.  Need to move on.” he sighed, “Fuck, I’m so sick of all this primitive bullshit.  I mean, has anyone ever heard of a car!”</p><p>	“No.” Geralt said bluntly, “How did you get here?”</p><p>	“Wait, hold on a moment.  What do you both mean by another World?  What other World is there?”</p><p>	“Many different ones.” Geralt explained, “Where do you think the Magic came from in the first place?”</p><p>	“Right, the Joining of the Spheres.” Jaskier’s eyes widened as he made the connection, “But does that mean he’s from…’</p><p>	“No.  Like I said yesterday his Magic is different.”</p><p>	“Ya know, it’s rude to talk about folks like they ain't around.” Angel said as he finished pulling on his pink gloves.  The outfit he wore accentuated his figure with vulgar accuracy, “I’ll tell you straight up I’m from Hell.  And I’d still be there if I hadn't opened that stupid book.  But Al is just so interesting.  I wanted to know more and went poking through his stuff.  Or at least the stuff he keeps at the Hotel.  Guess I’ll have to be more careful next time.” a bitter chuckle as Angel picked up the cloak.  He reached inside and pulled out something rolled in thin parchment.  He brought it to his mouth and snapped his fingers against the other end.  Flame erupted for a short moment then vanished once the paper was burning.  The smell of tobacco filled the small room.</p><p>	“So basically you went nosing around and suffered the consequences.” Geralt summarized</p><p>	“Trust me sweety, these consequences ain’t shit compared to what my life is like.  Or would it be unlife?” for a single second Angel looked thoughtful then laughed and shook his head, “Doesn't matter.” he took a deep inhale of his rolled tobacco, letting out a few smoke rings afterward</p><p>	“Did you say Hel Angel?” Jaskier asked in a shaky tone, “Are you saying you’re some sort of spector?  Did I fuck a ghost?”</p><p>	Angel snorted, “Don’t insult me.  I’m a twisted soul.  Guess you could call me a Demon.” this time his smile held all his teeth, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get going.” he fixed a threatening stare at Geralt</p><p>	“I can’t let you go unless you promise not to hurt anyone else or cause too much trouble for people.” Geralt said firmly, grip tightening anew on his sword</p><p>	“Did you miss the Hell part?” Angel asked with a sigh while dropping his roll to the floor where he extinguished it with the heel of his odd boot..  He made a strange twitch and suddenly had two more arms.  In each new hand he held a shining dagger, “Nobody gets to tell me what to do right now.  Including whatever the fuck you are.” he pointed one of his blades at Geralt’s face</p><p>	“Angel, please, just calm down for a moment.  Can’t we all at least have some breakfast before we go flying off the handel?” Jasker sounded almost desperate.  It was obvious the Bard’s overly large heart had found someone new to fit.  Geralt would try his best for his traveling companion, if only to avoid the complications that would come after slaying Angel at this moment in time.  </p><p>	The tension in Angel seemed to relax slightly at Jaskier’s suggestion.  The dual colored eyes blinked in mild confusion, “You...want me to stay?  Like, to hang out and whatever?”</p><p>	“Like I said last night I wish to know more about you.  And now, knowing that you hail from a whole other world, I’m even more curious.’ Geralt watches tensely as Jaskier takes a few steps toward the self proclaimed Demon, “Come my dear, eat with us.  Tell me of your world.  Or ask any questions you may have if that’s what you would rather do.”</p><p>	“Jaskier.” Angel sighed and dropped his weapons as the Bard reached out for him, “You were a great lay.  And I gotta admit, you’re nicer than any fella I’ve met in a looong time.  But I don’t really do this romance thing.” the third set of arms vanished back where they had come from.  The remaining bottom set of arms cross defensively across Angel’s stomach while the top set run fingers through the styled fur fluff on his head, “But I guess I can sit down and talk for a while.  It’s been fucking lonely sneaking around on my own.”</p><p>	“How long have you been here?” Geralt asked, drawing attention back to himself</p><p>	Before Angel could answer Jaskier snapped, “Wait!” he ran over to where his clothing had obviously been thrown the night before, “I have to get breakfast first.  I don’t want to have to stop half way through because I’m dying of hunger.” he managed to shove a chemise over his head and was in the middle of pulling up his trousers as he headed for the door where Geralt was standing, “Just try not to kill each other while I’m gone alright?” he was gone before Geralt could stop him from squeezing by</p><p>	Geralt looked at Angel.  The Demon fluttered his eyelashes, “Wanna get a blow job while he’s gone?  Bet I could get those pretty gold eyes to roll so far back they turn white.”</p><p>	Geralt just growled and went to put away his things from the night with the rest of his belongings, ignoring the smug snickering and renewed scent of tobacco from behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eskel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel was having a pretty crappy couple of weeks.  Few towns, fewer contracts, and a horrible overabundance of getting stiffed on several different services he’d already paid for.  Because of all those things combined Eskel found himself in the middle of the forest with no dried rations or extra water.  But hopefully he’d come across the small river that bubbled in his ears very soon.  Eskel managed a small smile at the thought of getting a bath, cold as it might be.  He hadn't gotten a wash in over two weeks and he swore Lil Bleater was avoiding his cuddles more often because of his accumulating smell.</p><p>	Sooner than Eskel could have wished he reached the water.  Turned out it was a free flowing hot spring secluded in a half hidden clearing that was bathed in the rays of the setting sun.  Eskel could almost call it picturesque as he unloaded Scorpion and tied him to a tree to graze on a rather succulent patch of grass.  Lil Bleater was already at the side of the medium sized pool, lapping up the water despite the temperature.  Eskel was quick to follow, loading up his water skins to cool for a few hours while he took a few hot mouthfuls for his own thirst.  Resisting the urge to just strip down and jump in Eskel started to set up his camp properly.  With years of practice behind him it only took half an hour or so.  Hunting for food turned out to be easy as a rabbit den was located a meer half mile from the spring.  He lit his fire just as the sun vanished behind the horizon, freshly skewered meat already beginning to sizzle in the intense heat of the magical flame.  Eskel smiled at his little paradise before reaching for the laces on his boots.</p><p>	The water as heaven.  Almost worth going through everything from the last few days.  The best part was that Eskel didn't have to worry about the water getting cold or someone kicking him out of the bathing room before he was ready to leave.  Lil Bleater even ventured in after him for a few minutes before getting out to frolic around the low grass on the bank.  Eskel closed his eyes and slipped beneath the water.  He held his breath for as long as he could before surfacing with a slightly more dramatic gasp then necessary.  He threw his head back as he did that so his hair wouldn't stick to his face.  For a moment all seemed well.  Then his Medallion vibrated lightly against his bare chest.  A strange scent was suddenly clinging to the air.  It wasn't entirely unfamiliar, reminding Eskel very much of a succubus.  But there was something distinctly darker and more powerful about it.  As Eskel made for the shallows he realized something else.  Lil Bleater was gone.</p><p>	“Shit.” Eskel moved as fast as he could back to the bank, eyes roaming the area while his ears strained for any sound.  Something eased in him when he could hear the familiar heartbeat of his goat.  At least she hadn't been eaten.  But there was nothing else and that made Eskel even more nervose.</p><p>	As he reached down for his small clothes an odd voice called from the opposite side of the spring, “Hey, don’t do that.  I was enjoying the show.”</p><p>	Eskel whirled around as his hands formed the shapes required for Quen.  As he’s surrounded by a golden shield he catches sight of the speaker.  Or at least part of them.  The shadows that surround the Being are somehow darker than the night around them.  A humanoid figure with glowing red eyes is all he can manage to distinguish.  Well, that, and the fact that Lil Bleater was sitting peacefully at the Thing’s feet.  As Eskel watched the goat even nuzzled one of the Thing’s legs.  At that moment the words the Being had spoken fully sunk in and Eskel frowned, “Nobody likes a Peeper.” he said in as level a tone as he could manage given his vulnerable position</p><p>	“Ever heard of a voyeur sweetheart?  It’s really something to look in to...get it?” The laugh that followed made the firelight glint off something metallic and sharp.  Eskel tightens up, “Oh come on!” the Thing sounded suddenly frustrated.  Shadows of arms, four of them, rose to the side in clear agitation, “I mean, it’s not like I smell right?”  a short pause, “Or maybe I do.  Witchers are all fucking weird right, with smelling stuff?” Eskel doesn't answer.  Just continues to stare at the shadow that, despite radiating power and holding an odd shape, doest seem hostile or cruel as of yet.  As he continues to watch the Being sags, sighs, and reaches down for the goat.  Hands stroke through Lil Bleater’s fur with gentle ease, “At least animals don’t judge.  It’s why I like 'em so much.”</p><p>	The words tumble out before he can stop them, “It’s why I like them too.” he wonders if it has something to do with the sweet smell of lust and dark magic that hangs in the air</p><p>	“Oh yeah?” the thing shifts and suddenly something falls off it.  Eskel realizes as a few  more things drop that the Being is getting undressed, “Then I guess I can trust you not to judge me by my fucking looks like a moron.”</p><p>	Eskel thinks that over and tries to relax.  That sort of statement is loaded with unsaid context that he understands far too well.  His hand drifts up to his face without thought.  People were quick to judge what was different.  The last few weeks finally catch up with the Witcher fully and he just...lets his Quen drop.  He’s really too tired for this right now.  And the Thing, whatever it was, seemed nice enough.  If he died for this mistake then it would just be his last bit of bad luck.  Eskel shifted over to the fire and removed the roasting rabbits from it while asking, “Will you be hungry after a bath?  I caught more than enough.”</p><p>	“Whoa, hold up, I thought ya were all angry a second ago.” the Thing slips into the water with barely a ripple, “Not that I’m fucking complaining.  Anything is better than nasty plant broth.” </p><p>	Eskel sets the rabbits aside to cool and decides to go for broke.  He adds a few more logs to the fire and heads back to the spring.  Without hesitation he enters the water and takes a seat on the first rock that he finds at the right height to leave nothing but his head above the water.  He shoots the Thing a small smile, “I’m Eskel.  Sorry I reacted like that.  You scared me.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I got that.” the Thing replies, red eyes still glowing but obviously pinned on the Witcher.  After a few seconds It said, “You can call me Angel.”</p><p>	“Nice to meet you Angel.”</p><p>	Angel snorted, “Don’t hear that too often.” the shadows shifted a little closer, retreating slightly from the figure the closer it came to the fire.  Eskel thought he caught sight of something white before it vanished under the water.  A few seconds later Angel surfaced with a giggle, “Ah yeah, that’s the stuff.  Gets all those kinks out.” those glowing eyes fix on Eskel again, “Wanna help put those aches back handsome?”</p><p>	Eskel choked a bit on his saliva, “What?” Surely Angel couldn't be implying…</p><p>	“Ya know, by fucking me really hard.” Angel said bluntly, a sensual tone entering that strange voice, “Let’s say it makes us even for dinner?”</p><p>	“There is no even.” Eskel says, still stunned by the sudden turn this conversation had taken, “I offered as a gesture of politeness.”</p><p>	“Sorry if I don’t take your word for it.  I learned a long time ago that favors get you fucked over, and not in the good way.  So how about we just do the dirty right now and work up an appetite?” Angel shifts closer, “I promise you won’t regret it.”</p><p>	“Having sex with you won’t kill me will it?” Eskel asked, just to be able to say he tried.  In truth the offer mixed with the ever present smell Angel emitted was causing Eskel to lose a bit of reason.  Most of his blood no longer flowed to his brain.</p><p>	“No.  But I can promise you’ll feel like you died and went to Heaven.” Suddenly Angel was gone, vanished beneath the water.</p><p>	Eskel only had a moment to wonder what Heaven was when something warm and wet wrapped around his cock, “Fuck!” his hands flew to a head covered in what was obviously fur instead of hair.  Something about that made Eskel’s blood run hotter and he moaned up at the moon as he let pleasure overtake him.</p><p>-----------------------------BREAK---------------------------------</p><p>	“You’re sure he went this way?” Jaskier asked in mild concern, looking at the muddy ground covered by the shadows of night, “I know you can see in the dark Geralt but…”</p><p>	“It’s this way.” Geralt assured as they trudged through a particularly thick part of forest, “He seems to have found something to interest himself with judging by this pace.” suddenly the Witcher freezes and Jaskier becomes doubly wary, “Oh fuck.” without further explination Geralt goes bolting through the trees</p><p>	“GERALT!” Jaskier calls angrily as he runs as quickly as he can after his friend’s retreating back, “Don’t you dare leave me out here alone!” Eventually Jaskier manages to catch up when Geralt freezes again, “Gods, what was so important you...oh.”</p><p>	Angel, the missing Demon, is before them now.  The clearing he’s located in is like something out of a fairy tail.  Steam rises from a natural hot spring that reflects wonderfully with the firelight from the campfire in the center.  The remains of a meal lay scattered about along with several bottles of various alcohols.  Jaskier would forever be surprised by what Angel seemed to pull out with those extra arms of his.  Next to the fire on a large bedroll was the Demon himself, wrapped around a rather glorious specimen of the male anatomy.  Both were naked, though only the man was asleep.  His head laid in Angel’s lap while the Demon braided his shaggy hair.  For some reason a goat was cuddled up to Angel’s free side.  </p><p>	Spotting them suddenly Angle made a shushing motion with a free hand from the lower set.  Geralt simply nodded much to Jaskier’s surprise.  Geralt motioned for Angel to stay.  Then a few more gestures to indicate they were leaving but coming back.  Angel smiled widely, gold tooth glinting in the firelight, and nodded.  After several dozen yards of retreat Jaskier dared to ask quietly, “So...what was that all about?”</p><p>	“That’s Eskel.” Geralt cleared his throat, “He’s my brother.  And one of the only men I trust to have my back.”</p><p>	Jaskier stops walking as he processes this.  For a moment he feels sorry for Geralt.  Seeing one’s family like that could be horrible.  Let alone finding a sibling with a partner you found unworthy.  But for a Witcher to find another Witcher with a Creature as a bedmate...Jaskier had no idea how that must feel.  Then again he couldn't blame Eskel.  Angel smelled so good, his fur was so soft, his lips were…</p><p>	“I can smell that you know.” Geralt growled grumpily as they made it back to their own camp, starting to pack up without another word</p><p>	Jaskier huffed, refusing to feel ashamed, “You’d understand if you just let him do what he keeps asking.  Despite what you might accuse him of he’s not stealing my energy or my blood.”</p><p>	“Just my sleep with all the fucking noise you two make.” Geralt growled again as he stuffed Roach’s packs a bit too roughly, causing the Mare to butt him hard in the chest.  He sighed and stroked her head, “Sorry girl, not your fault.”</p><p>	“Perhaps if you had taken the time to tell me of your discomfort I would have made an effort to move farther away.” Jaskier said softly yet not apologetically.  As he started to pack up his own things he asked, “Is this going to be a huge problem for you?”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“What do you mean what?” Jaskier turned and fixed the Witcher with a critical look, “You can’t tell me that finding your brother with a non human creature doesn't bother you on some level.”</p><p>	“The only reason it bothered me with you is because we didn't know what Angel wanted.  Now, knowing what we do, it’s less of a threat.  Besides, Eskel has always had special taste.” Geralt’s lips quirked upward, “Guess we could say the same about you huh Jaskier?”</p><p>	“Ha ha, very funny.  If you knew the benefits you wouldn't be laughing.  Begging maybe, but certainly not laughing.” Jaskier scoffs and returns to packing up his things</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You made it through another chapter, thanks for hanging in there!!!<br/>I hope it at least made you chuckle, perhaps even laugh fully.  Hope everyone has a great weekend!<br/>And don't forget to drop a like or kudos if you want more.  There will probably be at least one or two more chapters before I run out of steam lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it and maybe want to see more let me know.  Or just drop a kudos to let me know you liked it.  Either way, have a great weekend everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>